


【露中】松林山涧

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 昨天那篇《山林风声》的姊妹篇，耀视角
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【露中】松林山涧

《松林山涧》  
  
CP：露中/苏中  
  
Attention：ABO  
  
Summary：之前那篇额尔古纳河梗的耀视角。  
  
松林与阳光是不会饮酒的，毕竟它们没有嘴巴和食道。可是，它们将耀浸泡得醉倒，昏昏睡倒在山涧旁那片柔△软的草地上。只消深吸一口气，便难再保持清△醒。  
  
几个月以前，耀仍然是这样想的：如果可以的话，耀愿意永远也醒不来——被松林深处跑动的豺狼、黑熊吃干抹净也无所谓。他希望仁慈的野兽一开口便利落地咬断他的喉△咙与头颅，就像亲爱的伊廖沙被误杀时一样的死法，多好！  
  
伊廖沙是在森林里被误杀的，因此按例办了风葬。老萨满指挥着乌力楞众人找到四棵彼此靠得近的笔直又高大的松树，将他放在木杆搭成的木筏一样的床板上，四角挂到一棵树上，覆盖上一根根树枝组成的被褥。伊廖沙的尸身早就被行过的野兽吃尽了，也许那具白骨也被拖至巢穴里啃△咬，不放过一点油脂与骨血。就像他们族人猎得各类动物，都是这样饥△渴，肉吃不完就晒成肉干，各类奇异、滋补的内脏留待入药。连剩下来的骨头也要做成项链和头饰，一点也不愿放过。  
  
（①乌力楞：家庭公△社，鄂温克人/埃文基人生活的群△体单位，一般都是亲戚。）  
  
伊廖沙，他的伊廖沙，居然永别了他。那日早上的吻别，居然是最后一个吻。  
  
耀双手盖着两眼。正午的阳光是这样刺痛人的，教他难忍不去落泪。  
  
伊廖沙一年△前将耀接到他们的乌力楞、伊廖沙独住的希楞柱来，一年四个月前到右岸他从前跟随的乌力楞向他求婚，在那十天以前两个乌力楞的成员欢聚在河岸，举办着热闹的篝火晚会，耀看伊廖沙的弟△弟伊万这样爱吃他做的列巴，便好心地给他多拿一些，一抬头撞上了伊廖沙的目光。伊廖沙说，格日勒当时被篝火暖黄的光映红了半张脸，比他见过的男男女△女都要白△皙、精致，那样秀气柔润的鼻梁和嘴，黑夜中闪烁着的和煦目光，他只是看一小会不到，就不想让它们长住他人的希楞柱，成为别人心头日思夜想的宝贝了。  
  
（②希楞柱：鄂温克人搭建的帐篷，像伞一样，类似蒙古包。）  
  
两人耳鬓厮△磨之际，交换过许多心声。耀也说，我也舍不得你，只想日夜相从。伊廖沙低低地笑，将他搂在怀里，你这样天天想念着我呀！  
  
然而伊廖沙却在半年△前永远地离开了他。  
  
再想念伊廖沙也不能让他回到身边来了。老萨满席地而坐，皱巴巴的大掌轻拍耀的额发，“你还年轻，你要好好活下去，”老萨满道，“你的命是有福的，将来会做几个孩子的额尼。这些孩子会很依恋你。伊廖沙会宽宥你的，他老欢喜你将来得到幸福了，即便不是他与你一起共享。”老萨满叹了气，“你这孩子，不要偏执。没什么过不去的。”连为族人跳神、祈福、治病的老萨满也这么说！他的伊廖沙果真回不来了！  
  
但他怎么可能放下伊廖沙，独自享福去？  
  
（③额尼：鄂温克语，即母亲。）  
  
那日他看见爱人止住了血却断了气的咽喉，顿时看不见世界了，眼里只有这具曾经日夜怀抱他的躯体。伊廖沙再也动不了了。他无法接受。于是弯腰去将抬来尸体的人腰间的短刀夺去，不如就这样追随他去吧！  
  
你应该，好好活下去。  
  
伊廖沙的弟△弟伊万赶来，将他一拳击晕过去。耀醒来时，伊万和娜塔莉亚坐在床榻边上，注视着他脸上的斑驳的泪痕，苍白的两颊，红肿的眼圈，凹陷的两腮。娜塔莉亚伏△在他盖的鹿皮被褥上，说，嫂△嫂，我也想要这样的被子，你给我做一床吧。她的眼泪浸△湿△了耀特意缝制的彩布被套，嫂△嫂，你不要再这样了，哪也不要去。  
  
伊万没说一句话，只是用目光清洗着他的泪痕。伊万沉默，却用眼睛与他说了许多话。伊万和伊廖沙很像，但伊万的脸更要圆△润一些，眼珠子像紫水晶一样好看。伊廖沙的眼睛是深深的棕色，在阳光下会闪动红茶水一样的光泽。  
  
我没有亲人了。前几天又发生了瘟△疫，收养他的那个乌力楞染上疾病，人们陆续去世了。听说有几个小一点的孩子，由各自母族的亲人带走了。可是将他带到山林里，日夜照料他长大的额尼和阿玛，没了。我没有亲人了。他对娜塔莉亚讲，我不知道怎么活下去。  
  
伊万忽然开口了，将他吓了一跳。伊万的声音像一头年轻的公熊，刚换得的嗓音试着向森林吼叫，让动物不敢不听他发△怒时的威风。他像个大人一样教训他，耀！你怎么可以放弃生命！你这样做，很对不住伊廖沙，也对不住我们。我们本来就是你的亲人了，你却说没有亲人，活不下去了。娜塔莎也嚷嚷着，我是你亲△亲的妹妹！我们已经失去了伊廖沙，不想再失去亲人了。  
  
好，我给你做这样的被子。良久，娜塔莉亚听他沙哑的回答，恐惧的泪水转变为欣喜的泪水。  
  
耀，你要好好活着。  
  
伊万握着他的手这样郑重其事地说道，不仅会是伊廖沙喜欢的，也是我希望的。  
  
伊万救活了他。日子便一日日这样过去了。  
  
从那天之后伊万就不再叫嫂△嫂了，只是叫他本名——到底是谁告诉他这个尘封的名字的？耀一直很疑惑，也不知问谁。伊万不爱管他叫格日勒，只爱叫耀。恍惚间，他以为自己遇到了南方老乡，在这个乌力楞生活，就多了一分亲切。  
  
“耀——”  
  
耀没去应声，却听到身边舒展的草苗纷纷被压弯而发出的悲鸣。扑簌扑簌，好像眼泪流落时在脸上滚动的声音。耀嗅到水狗皮的味道，是前些天他重新振作，打起精神来接△触的第一份布料。他拿这几张水狗皮，以彩布缝盖着，做成靴子。靴子的主人原应该是伊廖沙，现在被伊万踩在脚下。伊万的脚掌比伊廖沙的宽一些，大小正好合适。伊万现在正穿着新靴子，穿过松林，找到这条唱着歌词只有咚咚音节的山涧，找到睡在山涧岸旁草地上的耀。耀听见伊万也发出咚咚的声响，好像在与山涧合奏。咚咚是心跳，当伊万靠近他的时候，他就能听到更明亮、清脆的咚咚流水声。然后是咕噜一声，他知道伊万在吞口水了。  
  
不知道为什么，伊万与他开口说话前必定要心跳加速、吞咽口水，好像很紧张似的。耀百思不解，每念及此必拾起小镜子来看看自己的脸庞，怎么看也不像是很有压△迫力的类型吧！然而，小熊一样憨厚、沉默、忧郁的伊万，总是吞咽了口水，才敢对他说些什么。  
  
“我刚才睡着了。”耀将手从眼睛上移开，视线模糊，但看得见伊万的身影——太像伊廖沙了，尽管声音不是一样的。待看清楚了，发现伊万圆圆的紫眼睛正倒映着他：“吓我一跳，我说怎么找不着你。”  
  
“呀，干活累了呀，你总不能不让我歇一会吧。”伊万看他仍然躺着，便一屁△股坐到他身边去，但是很有分寸地留着两个拳头宽的距离。“那当然要好好休息的。”伊万笑了，将他落在营地篝火旁的围脖、外套拾来，堆到他身上，俨然一座矮山，“可是忘记保暖就很糟糕了。你会受凉的。”  
  
耀是怕冷的。尽管他之前生活在右岸，也是寒冷的环境，但左岸的寒风要把他吹成冰棍了。他很羡慕伊万的体质，仿佛是寒风亲生的孩子，自小就习惯了它深刻、尖厉的教△诲。耀常常将自己穿得毛绒绒、厚厚实实的，好似冬眠以前毛发丰茂的小熊。伊万从不会穿那样多，他嫌衣服太重，这样打猎的时候手脚不灵活，很容易放走跑得极快的小鹿、狍子和灰鼠的。  
  
耀从善如流地穿好外衣和围脖，看伊万风尘仆仆、额角缀着汗珠，知道他是打猎回来了。便问，今日收获可好？伊万抿了嘴，忍着不要笑开——然而还是收不住，笑得一脸牙龈，可多了！两只狍子，一只公鹿，三只灰鼠。耀，给我缝一顶毡帽吧，正好又有灰鼠皮了。啊，娜塔莎也喜欢的，你可以……给她也做一顶。  
  
耀笑弯了眼，万尼亚，你真糊涂！娜塔莎明明说过不喜欢灰鼠毛，她会发△痒打喷嚏。单给你做就好了。  
  
伊万抿着嘴，心虚地微笑了，耀猜他是为不了解妹妹感到惭愧。咚咚，咚咚，伊万体△内那条快乐的山涧又在很快地流动了。耀看他难为情，便转移了话题，说，上次安达带来的面粉很丰裕，今△晚给你做列巴吃。伊万说太好了，高兴得站起来，伸出手想将耀拉起来。耀欣然握了他的手，却没注意脚下睡着一块坚△硬的石头，一下滑了脚，所幸伊万反应极快，他平稳地落到伊万的怀里。伊万温热的双臂此刻环在他周边。眼前也只剩这双被穿着狍皮衣袖的胳膊了。这样一件狍皮，被穿得磨蚀了光泽，像被人踩遍的一张地毯，黑黄黑黄的。耀想到那夜在火塘前，其他人都忙着跳舞、饮酒，只有伊万双手捧着他烤的列巴，夹△着他递来盘子里的肉片，吃得满嘴满手的油。伊万好像怕浪费了任一丝沾染的肉△香，便拿起另一块列巴来擦△拭指尖的肉酱和油，然后又将列巴撕成几条几片，就着驯鹿奶茶吃下去了。当时，伊万穿着这件狍皮外套来着，比现在这副样子时新多了。  
  
你怎么还穿着这件衣服，你都不合适了，耀笑了，抬头撞进了伊万脸上那两小片紫色的湖水里，马上感到湖上的风——他温热的鼻息吹打在脸颊上。耀说话的声音渐渐低下去了，他很想说，你的胳膊都变这样粗了，再穿，就要坏掉了……可是怎么也说不出话来。伊万早就礼貌地退后一步，将他扶直了，这不是还能穿嘛！不能浪费啦。伊万看他发了呆，只叫他快回到营地去，帮忙拆卸猎物的骨与肉。耀点点头，仍然不答，但是他远几步跟上去了。  
  
耀的双耳此刻是挤不进去什么声音的。若是伊万的声音，倒还可以网开一面。回去以后，他竟仍然恍惚，整夜默默地烤好了肉和列巴，供亲友们享用。他自己呢，什么调味料都没撒，感受不到什么味道似的，只吃了一小盘。伊万看他神情怪怪的，便殷勤地将撒了盐的鹿肉夹在列巴里，放到面前催他进食。耀更觉得嘈杂了，耳朵里再盛不了其他声音，哪怕好听的木库莲清脆、可爱的乐声，也哄不来他的喜爱。耀只听到咚，咚咚，咚咚，好像老萨满众多神鼓之一敲响了。咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。  
  
（④木库莲：一种口吹的乐器。）  
  
那是只会咚咚响的山涧，在他耳畔唱歌。咚咚乐音，充斥了他的听觉。  
  
耀知道，那是自己体△内那条小河在流动。尽管很久没有人探△入河道，搅动过河浪，河水因此一直沉寂，日日夜夜蛰伏△在体△内，不再淙淙打湿△了彩布裁就的被单，丰润他干燥的躯壳。今日今夜，这条小河发源自正午阳光晒就的汗珠，发源自一啖吞咽的口水，流过他的食道、肠胃，成为一道暖流，涌△向最终的断崖河口，漫出河岸，打湿△了被褥和衣△裤。耀惊觉自己何时竟踏入河里，裤脚得了水分的重量，变得黏糊糊的、沉沉的。体△内那道河流，穿越了松林的包围，穿越了深山神秘、复杂的地形，找到了喷薄而出的出口。淙淙流过耳畔。它一路高歌欢唱，咚咚，咚咚。那是河流经过，调皮地拍打着他的心脏。自此以后，他只有看见伊万，便会听到松林山涧欢△愉的歌声，咚、咚、咚……  
  
他突然明白，伊万的咚咚声，是什么意思了。  
  
耀开始发现，伊万是那样的可爱——尽管从前他便认为这个弟△弟是可爱的。但现在他认为的可爱，是给予伊万本身这个人的评价，而非他与他所有产生联△系的社△会身份而言的。伊万是那样的可爱！他沉默、话少，总是坐在两个拳头宽的距离之外，静静听他说话，这样的安静可爱。或者吃饱喝足了，忽然当众打了个响亮的饱嗝，然后不好意思摇摇头，是这样爱害羞的可爱。伊万有时候也很调皮，爱做恶作剧，将妹妹不喜欢的灰鼠毛放到她希楞柱的枕上，害她整晚打喷嚏，或者到了冬季，他协助酋长照顾妇孺搬迁，途中忽然将一把雪塞到某个小孩的领口里，小孩冷得嗷嗷叫，追着他跑要反击，伊万则哈哈大笑，穿巡在搬迁的驯鹿队伍里，害得驯鹿也受惊，不得不停下休息……伊万这样的调皮，在耀面前倒很少展示。伊万一般在他面前安安分分的。  
  
唯有一次，乌力楞众人围坐在火塘前吃晚餐，耀始终吃不惯生肉，喜欢拾一根长长细细的树枝将切成小块的肉串插起来，放在炖奶茶的炉火上烤熟再吃——因为篝火里住着火神，他从来都礼敬鄂温克亲友们心中的火神的。  
  
伊万这一回竟趁他转身为他人取调料的时候，将他晾着烤油的肉串全吃了。“因为真的很香嘛，”伊万吐吐舌△头，“我实在忍不住呀！”耀又气又好笑，一手去抓伊万的头发，一手抹他的头。恰好刚刚烤过火的手暖得发烫，穿梭在伊万被抓得蓬乱的金发里竟嗤嗤地灼响了。再把手收回来，夜里入睡时便总能嗅到伊万体△味——汉△人会给孩子介绍说，这是信息素。当你觉得一个人的信息素非常香，你总想凑近去嗅，这是你着迷他了。  
  
耀感觉他与伊万渐渐比以前更有亲近、熟稔。伊万好像总是能恰到好处地为他准备好需要的一切，或者应和他的意愿，听话改掉了不好习惯。汉△人从前都爱养家禽，养猪养鸡养鸭，然而他们常需要搬迁，这地头是不可能养猪的，顶多打来山猪。有一次，耀和娜塔莎一起煮着奶茶，谈论起小时候吃鸡肉的回忆，伊万进门喝水的功夫便记下了，下午打来几只山鸡。伊万和他的族人一样不拘小节，不大注意什么洁净不洁净的，有一回解手回到营地嗅见列巴的香味，动手要去拿，被耀快速地打掉。耀说，你应该到河边洗手，再吃饭。伊万便乖△巧地点点头，到河边洗手去了……这让娜塔莎都啧啧称奇，更别说乌力楞众人了。  
  
耀知道伊万和他的感情相同，像两条平行的河，隔着遥远的距离，淙淙合奏，朝同一个方向流动着，是那样的相似、默契。然而有个心结横亘在他们之间：耀想到自己要比他年长五岁，如今又正值寡居，他怎么能日日以这样脉脉的目光浸△润对方的背影？伊万身边适龄的异性太少，只他一个，日夜相处，也怪不得对他动△情。也许只是心血来△潮的一段热情，到深冬寒风来了，就被吹灭了吧！于是耀不打算开诚布公，只是继续尽一个年长亲人的责任，和其他女眷一起照料着包括伊万等众小辈的生活起居。为消灭自己疯长的许多留意，还拜托安达悄悄向附近其他乌力楞的家长说说伊万的好话，好让他们考虑伊万作孩子理想的伴侣。安达当然是尽心尽力的，每次到访都带来了对方的媒人。  
  
然而，伊万却打乱△了他的计划。伊万不仅三番四次地拒绝可观的婚配，而且还出其不意，给耀求婚了！伊万和安达瞒过他，交易了一部分私藏的存品，换来玛瑙石和琥珀石，串成好看的手钏送给他。恰逢他的生辰，人们围坐在火塘前饮酒、跳舞，耀正看得入迷，却被伊万抓紧了手。耀惊觉不妙，假装没感觉到伊万掌心的汗珠害他掌心发烫，只是说谢谢，我从来没得过这样好的生日礼物，但是太贵重了，你留着给……  
  
伊万坚定地说，谁也不能得到，除了耀以外。而且，这不是生辰礼物，伊万直视他的眼睛，很认真地将每个字吞吐清楚，“这是定情信物，我想娶你。”  
  
“我比你年长许多，”耀慌不择路，只能低声辩论，“你还很年轻，接下来还会认识很多、很多人，比我好看，比我温柔，比我年轻……”  
  
“可是他们都不是耀。我这两年内拒绝过多少人家孩子的说媒了，”伊万将他小上一圈的手捏得紧紧的，仿佛怕他随时都会逃跑，“这都是为了你。我只想要你，耀。”  
  
老萨满原本正醉着酒，这时候却忽然跳起来了，三步做两步走过来，两手各覆在两个人相握的手上，“我看面相是不错的，”老萨满句句都如两年△前对耀的劝慰和预△言，“你俩是很相配的，很有可能会搭建三四座亚塔珠，”——这意味着两个人的婚事会是多子多福的，老萨满看耀脸红了，“寿命也同样相配，白头到老呢。很不错。”  
  
（⑤亚塔珠：鄂温克人搭建的产房。）  
  
耀再也说不出什么话来了，他无法抵△抗这样的诱△惑——他暗自恋慕的人忠于他，非他不爱，而老萨满也祝福了他们。娜塔莎高兴得起舞，催促一位少年吹奏他的木库莲，其他亲友也是欣喜的，拉着手围着两个人跳起舞来。这样温馨的光景下，某种魔力使耀轻轻地点了头。伊万笑得一嘴牙龈，将未婚妻搂在怀里——耀觉得自己好像一只黑天鹅，依赖春风的助力，快乐得飞上了碧云天！当夜竟失眠了，索性起来赶制喜服。  
  
耀知道自己着红色最好看，这次便取出收藏已久的朱△红彩布和鹿皮——原来是想给伊万以后的新娘做一身礼服的。他裁好对襟长裙所需要的部分，又找出金布做成镶边。他的手艺越发精湛了，不然伊万也不会看得失神——几天后的婚礼当夜，伊万停留在他身上的目光如何都驱赶不走，无论是他要与别人敬酒、谈天，还是他在席上吃饭，礼貌地感谢别人的祝福的时候。即便夜里进了无灯、昏暗的希楞柱，他的目光仍然热烈地追逐着耀。耀被看得浑身燥热，慢吞吞地褪△下一层层衣服……伊万勾起嘴角，注视着他每个动作，不愿放过。到他还在与倒数第二件上衣较劲的时候，伊万已经急得要亲自上手了，两个人倒向红布缝就的兽皮被褥上，开展春季里百兽成双成对在森林、草丛、山涧旁的河岸上，必做的好事。  
  
两个人紧紧相贴的时候，耀听见自己体△内的那条河流，欢快地与伊万体△内的那条河流默契合奏着。咚，咚，咚！它们那样的欢快！隔了这样遥远的距离，这样长久的时间——对相爱的两个人来说，再短暂的猜疑与相隔，都会是度日如年般煎熬的！两道河流总算汇流了，伊万的那条河探△入他的河流里，不待他适应便剧烈地搅动，在他体△内形成了奇妙的漩涡，扬起了无数的气泡和河浪，汹涌冲出河口，扑湿△了彩布缝就的被单。这样剧烈的运△动使他欢△愉得蜷起脚趾，不住地呼喊着对方的名字：“万尼亚，万尼亚，呜！”  
  
耀早就不是一张白纸了，对这样的事情当然是早有实践的心得的，尽管伊万并不是带他入行的师傅，也不是与他一起探索的新学徒。伊万生疏、青涩，看他各种反应，眼里尽是慌乱。但是在他眼里伊万是那样可爱的，使他感觉自己像是黑熊过冬梦游时反复舔shì的一块肉骨头。他无所谓疼痛，只要是伊万，就无所谓了。反正来日方长，伊万会渐渐懂得迁就他的喜好，他一向不是放肆的，总小心翼翼地留意他的各样需求。伊万果然很敏△感，还说什么你还把我当小孩看是不是，或者说是哥△哥的替身——耀可从来没有这样想过，他把这对兄弟分得很清。伊廖沙确实是他生命中的第一个爱人，两人一见钟情，到伊廖沙离开他以前，仍然处于新△婚阶段的热恋；但伊万呢，三年整的日久生情，不知不觉已经亲△昵地称他为万尼亚了。万尼亚为他寻死的举动担惊受怕，想方设法使他淡忘伤痛。万尼亚如果是一只山猫，他便总支起一对耳朵，听他呼吸、猜他的想法、关心他的健康、满足他的喜好。万尼亚好像羞愧于两人相差的年龄，总试着让自己在耀面前表现得成熟一些，稳重一些，于是一旦有什么好事兴高采烈的时候，他会迅速抿紧嘴，不让自己笑得一嘴牙龈。其实耀还是很喜欢他这样开怀的笑容的。这两个爱人的怀抱当然是不一样的！在伊廖沙怀里，耀感到自己是轻柔的花儿或柳枝，伊廖沙是一场风雨，总是以强劲的风力吹得他晕头转向。在万尼亚怀里，耀感觉自己是一流春水，带着沿途冰雪融汇成的春汛自东向西流动，欢快地唱着歌词只有叮叮咚咚的歌谣，不论旅途多么长远，他总之要流向他——万尼亚是命中必定的归宿。他们都是耀所爱的人，只是一个永远停留在过去，而一个正在眼前，来日方长，准备要陪伴他一生。  
  
我没有！我只是忽然这样，不太适应。耀解释道。  
  
但伊万只是豁达地舒展着丰唇，好像接受了他自己想象出来的事实。伊万吻了他，表示无所谓。耀忽然恼了——殊不知在伊万看来他这是惊慌失措的表现——伊万刚要离开，耀便撞向他，主动开始另一个吻。伊万很高兴，又探△入到耀的河流里去，淙淙流水淌过两人的耳畔……  
  
END^^已经被老福特pb得没脾气，不想再努力发《山林风声》了，有心想看伊万视角的，请移步到我微博去看吧！（露中超话可以找到）


End file.
